Cado
by Brandon-Illiam-Lee
Summary: A reimagining of the final scene of Shakepeares Othello, set in modern times, with a twist on the narrative. I have incorporated a few lyric from Joy Division, as I think the dark lyrics and tragedy of Othello/Cado go hand in hand.


The tall skeletal figure stood over the soft sleek form, his thin, and decrepit claws felt the warmth of her warm pink flesh. His eyes close, drifting back to years before. When he began his electro rock band, when it wasn't about drugs or money. When the best things he had in his life, were those which shared his band, which shared his dream. Cassius, his closest friend and lead guitarist. Rigo, whom was the finest drummer in the western hemisphere. Then there was Dez, his fellow member in the band, and the girl he would love forever. He could never contemplate losing her, she was to precious and pure, and through all the drugs and stardom, she was the one anchoring him to his sanity, But as always, when the young rock stars mind drifted back over the peak of his years, there was always another companion that refused to be forgot. E.R.G.O was the new designer drug, everyone who was someone, had it, and everyone that was a no one, wanted it. This potent and addictive drug was a cocktail of several hallucinogens, Ecstasy, Rohypnol, Gama Hydroxybutyric Acid and Oxycodone, hence the name E.R.G.O. To those that were close to brooding outsider, the drug was always controlling him, like a master deceiver whispering stories and fabrications in his ear, a poison, infecting him, causing him to recoil from society, to become an outcast, branded a

junky and a beast by the newspapers. In his four years of being with the band Othello, he had transformed from the loud quirky poet, to a scarecrow like recluse.

_She doesn't love you; she has found the scent of a lesser stag_. Words and ideas swirl in the drug filled fool. "No, I do not think but Dezy honest, she is mine and I hers". She does not stir from her deep slumber_. Look to Cassius my dear Cado; he has coveted in a most unholy nature_. He begins to pace the room, his teeth grinding, eyes fizzing with anger, battling with his own conscience, and with the scenarios he begins to imagine over and over in his frail mind, ideas which are all reinforced by the amoral hallucinogen circling through his veins.

He imagines a room lit in blood red, Cassius stands parallel to the beautiful Dez. "Thou should not be here my lady" they begin to edge closer to one another, there eyes searching eachother,Dez begins to form words with her immaculate lips "I seek an authorized kiss" .A grin bathed in adulterous thoughts spreads across the face of Cassius. "You sell your desires to me; you are the property of my most treasured kinsman, what he would say to these illegal actions, does thou not love him" the two begin a long embrace, studying each others lips with there own, each ones eyes probing the others. Dez pulls away from the heated

embrace, and utters words that finally tips the young rock stars mind over the edge. "I love him not"

His mind snaps back from E.R.G.O's translation of current events. _Seek your revenge, she deserves everything you inflict_. "I would have her nine years a killing, you have shown me the way, I was blind to this matter, but you have shown me the way". The voice circling in his skull begins to grow louder. _You have always known the way Cado; enact your own kind of sin upon the sinner_. "So this is permanence, love shattered pride, what once was innocence, turned upon its side". He sits upon his fair maiden's bed, and begins to stare in to her close eye lids. _They are closed for you my friend, but not to him, she will be dealt with now, and your unfaithful kinsman, later._

She felt his hard skin against hers, her eyes opened to his pale stretched face staring into hers. "Hello my love, will you come to bed" her soft voice, he almost shivers, but he remembers the business as to why he is here. "Think on thy sins Dez" her eyes show a genuine look of bewilderment. "Sinned? Your illusion is my confusion". The troubled man slides closer to his love, his victim. "You and Cassius, have had, dire relations, I know, I have seen it". Her

Confused stare turns now to fear." I have done nothing unlawful with thy Cassius, I love thee, I always have". The drug controlled fool leaps away from the bed, he begins to pace the room wildly, and a mad stare in his eyes, fixed upon the one he has always loved. _She is lying, I showed you, Cassius and Dez, there damned matrimony._ "You're lying Dez, you love me not". Her hand reached out to his, grasping his wrists, as if she was about to fall to her doom. "These are the hand that gave thy heart to you, you are not thyself this night, come to bed, talk of this when you are sober in your thoughts". _Will she have you tonight, perhaps Cassius tomorrow? _"I will not have her tonight, and she will not be awake to find tomorrow." He stares upon a blank space in the room, blithering thoughts to himself, justifying his actions. "My love, whom do you speak to, these drugs are polluting thy mind, you speak of everlasting sleep for me this night, how will you end my life", here quivering speech soaked now in tears._ Its time to leave now_ Cado. "I killed you ten minutes ago, while you slept, I've given you quadruple the dose of E.R.G.O that a human body can take", with this his thin figures held out an empty syringe, _she will be dead soon Cado, it is time to leave, before the authorities arrive._ The fair young woman's eyes begins to fall, "I know you did not do this my love, this is E.R.G.O's doing, I love you still". With this the beautiful Daisydaria Curtis passed away.

His eyes begin to glaze over, hands shaking uncontrollably. "what have you done, why have you killed her?" he begins to bawl to the empty walls, lashing out on all close to him, an incurable rage takes over him," what have you done?" there is no answer at first, his screams go un heard into the dark night. _No Cado what have you done, to your fair Dez. _The lost fool is bounced back into reality; the drugs in his system have left him alone, only the body of a victim of pure envy in his wake. His quivering legs take him to the kitchen. "Your confusion, my illusion, like a mask of self hate, confronts, and then dies" misguided Cado brandishes a steel object, and makes the deep plunge to his heart.

A loud knocking at the door, sirens fill the air, Cassius and Rigo wait on Dez' driveway. When the police hammer through the front door, they will find the body of twenty four year old Daisydaria Curtis, whom had overdosed from the fatal drug in the early hours of the morning. They will also find the body of Cado Curtis, whom had embraced a seven inch knife to his heart. Tonight two lovers are forever united in death, there band Othello is shattered, there friends both saddened and horrified, and the deadly E.R.G.O seized by police, to be studied and eventually eradicated from society.


End file.
